


【PKMN│智皮智无差】過保護のサトシ

by Mimiq



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiq/pseuds/Mimiq
Summary: 关于小智永远十岁的脑洞炎兔儿（？）视角玩梗小鬼本鬼CP要素少おｋ？↓
Relationships: Pikachu/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 1





	【PKMN│智皮智无差】過保護のサトシ

1  
我叫炎兔儿，是世界上最——棒的训练家小豪的第！一！个！宝可梦。  
当我说最棒的时候，指的就是前无古人、后无来者、就算你是主角也比不过的那种棒。  
我就是在和你说话，听到没有，可恶的电老鼠？

2  
电老鼠是只皮卡丘。  
我这么介绍，纯粹是担心以后会有莫鲁贝可加入队伍。  
不过我并不怎么担心莫鲁贝可会和我争宠啦。首先，我超级可爱der；其次，这种电系宝可梦十有八九是小红帽的，他一看就是目标是电系大师的那种人。  
小红帽就是电老鼠的训练家。  
不知道为什么，他一天到晚都戴着个帽子。虽然他只有十岁，我怀疑过不了二十年他就要秃头。  
而且据我观察，他的帽子似乎有和他的头发长到一块的倾向，难道是想cos某海洋博士成为水属性宝可梦大师？  
但电老鼠和我赌了一只文柚果。他说一般情况下，新电老鼠会被小红帽的同伴收服。  
我不知道他的一般是什么意思。  
小红帽不是才十岁吗？人类的训练家生涯不是从十岁开始的吗？  
你问我怎么懂这么多？  
这是我爸在阿罗拉教我的！ 

3  
不出所料，野生的莫鲁贝可出现了。  
电老鼠赢了。哦需要改口叫皮卡丘了。我依依不舍地把好不容易存下来的文柚果给了皮卡丘。  
电老鼠你赢了！我是说你，莫鲁贝可！  
你竟然把我珍藏的树果种子都吃光了！你这个贪吃鬼！我要告诉小豪！  
然而，那一天，宝可梦们（只有我）终于回想起了可爱即正义的祖训。小豪对此并没有任何不满，他甚至还把安抚之铃给了莫鲁贝可。  
我哭成一个弱小可怜又无助的流泪兔兔头。

4  
不要靠近我啊啊啊啊！  
每次莫鲁贝可对战时，我总是毫无形象地边跑边喊。  
这家伙一定是故意的，当他使出气场轮时，招式总会成功命中无辜的我。  
我敢打赌，再也没有第二个宝可梦会被威力100以上的招式针对了。  
为什么呢？我现在也在找原因呢。  
我思考着宝可梦的起源、大自然的奥秘、四次元的悖论、库仑力的去从，在排除了长度、宽度、高度、密度等等一切的不可能后，剩下的不管多么难以置信，一定就是真相——我是我们偷窃团体的第四只宝可梦！

5  
好讨厌，眼泪一直停不下来。  
我感慨着世风日下、人心不古、唯有火焰之躯能带给我一丝丝温暖，并暗暗决定要尽快学会蓄能焰袭。  
我找了片空地，打算从火囊蓄力开始练起，就看到皮卡丘又在练电光一闪了。  
电光一闪的威力才40，不知道皮卡丘为什么一直保留着这个绝招。  
突然，我豁然开朗，恍然大悟，茅塞顿开，灵光乍现。  
我想起我们初遇时，我打算踢小红帽一脚，却被皮卡丘一个电光一闪挡下。  
奥，童话的女主角。  
奥，英勇的骑士。  
奥，替身攻击。  
奥，泛性恋。  
我真是个天才。

6  
当我意识到这点后，一切都变得有迹可循了起来。  
他们会带着相似的神情摆出相同的动作。  
他们会互相谦让着分享同一只树果。  
他们会依偎在一起入眠。  
他们会陪伴彼此  
直到——

7  
我们再次为了调查极巨化事件回到伽勒尔。  
想起我就是因为极巨化的卡比兽和小豪心意相通的，即使面对可能会突然变成庞然大物的宝可梦，也已经没什么好怕的了！  
我看到紫红色的光柱突然出现。  
我听到轰隆隆的声响从地面传来。  
我看到逐渐变大的卡比兽往小红帽和皮卡丘的方向翻了个身。  
我听到小红帽撕心裂肺的“皮卡丘”和皮卡丘撕心裂肺的“皮卡皮”。  
我看到电光一闪，如同划破黑暗的一道利刀，又似上帝于第七日洒下的赐福之辉。  
现在我什么都感知不到了。 

1  
我叫波加曼，是世界上最——棒的训练家小光的第！一！个！宝可梦。  
当我说最棒的时候，指的就是前无古人、后无来者、就算你是主角也比不过的那种棒。  
我就是在和你说话，听到没有，可恶的电老鼠？

0  
电老鼠又在练电光一闪了。  
听说如果速度超越光速，就能逆转时空，甚至穿越平行宇宙之间的屏障。不知道是不是真的。


End file.
